Walls of Memories
by Ambitious Rookie
Summary: Lots and lots of stories of our favourite couple; Natsu and Lucy. Writing challenge. Chapter 1: Introduction (AU) He was staring. And he wouldn't stop.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

(AU)

Yes, he was staring at her. And it was becoming creepy. Lucy turned her head away once more from the guy. When she had entered the train and saw him on the other side of the carriage she had thought he was cute. Or maybe handsome was the word. When he turned his head and met her gaze, she immediately looked away. " _He saw me staring! Noooo"_ , her head screamed. She waited for the painful minutes to roll by, full of nerves, until she figured he had forgotten about her and she could sneak another peek. She was met by his eyes again and that's when everything started going downhill. He was staring. And he wouldn't stop.

Lucy was debating whether to be scared, flattered or angry at the situation. Maybe if she looked at him with enough indifference, he would stop, thinking she wasn't the slightest bit interested. She turned her head a bit, the guy _still_ looking at her, and gave him a look for a moment, before turning away; the kind of look you'd give a bug that doesn't particularly scare you nor appeals to you. She waited some minutes before sneaking a glance to see if the strategy had borne fruit. The results, however, were the contrary of what she wanted. The guy was now standing five people away from her, the distance between them shortened considerably.

Lucy shuddered and involuntarily looked away. Crazy ideas started running through her mind. Was he a criminal? A madman? Just a cute guy wanting to approach her because of her undeniable good looks? (She smacked herself mentally for that one.) Maybe he would go past her and spank her butt as he went? Oh god, she was scared. The possibilities were endless. She took another peek and jumped. He was two people away! Lucy started to hyperventilate.

Like a kid under his covers, she turned her head in the exact opposite direction of the guy and put her hand on her cheek, hiding away her face as well as she could. She bit her lip and forced herself to maintain that position. She was prepared to do that the entire ride back home if needed, but a hand was placed over her shoulder and she immediately jumped and looked back at her molester.

"Hey!" the guy saluted, his pink locks bounding a bit as he held his hand high, removing it from her shoulder.

Lucy blinked a thousand times in the smallest time possible. Then she spoke, completely shaken. "Hi."

The guy was staring at her openly again but this time he was awfully close. Lucy bit her lip, starting to take small steps back, preparing to run into the next carriage any minute. Then the guy stepped back a bit and talked again.

"Do we know each other?" he asked innocently.

Lucy lifted a brow. "What…? No, we don't, I don't think so," she responded clumsily.

The guy again came closer, his eyes narrowed and examining every detail in her face. Lucy suddenly remembered the little pimp in her forehead that was bothering that morning and that she hadn't slept all that well that night, and, and, oh god, she must look disastrous! Her heartbeat picked up. The situation was quite nerve-wracking in different levels.

"No, I'm sure. I've seen you before somewhere…" the guy insisted, bringing one hand to his chin.

Lucy really took some steps back this time. Big steps in the other carriage's direction. "Yeah, well, I don't think so," she blurted out, laughing nervously, before literally running into the next carriage and then the next one just to be extra sure she would be alone.

A few stops later, Lucy exited the train and walked home. She would momentarily remember the events that happened on the train and hide her head with her hands, whimper out loud or shake her head vigorously. At one of those moments, just a few steps away from her department, she was interrupted by the meow of a cat. She stopped and looked at her door. There stood Happy, the black cat which hair was so silky and brilliant it sometimes looked blue. She smiled and run to it crying "Happy~~!"

The cat run to her and for a moment it was like a romance movie, the awaited encounter in slow motion and everything and then… Happy went past her. She stopped and looked behind her, trying to see where it had gone. And she squeaked.

"Hey, Happy!" the pink haired guy from the train said, greeting the cat affectionately. Lucy felt her entire body tremble and she made a run for the door to her apartment. When the boy saw where she went, his voice perked up. "AH! Now I remember!" she stated but Lucy had already opened and closed the glass doors leading into the building. The guy chuckled and rapidly made his way to the door.

Lucy was frantically pressing the elevator's button when she heard the glass door again, a key unlocking it perfectly.

"Hello, neighbor!" the pink haired guy chanted, standing beside her to wait for the elevator. And she didn't utter a word. From surprise, from fear, from embarrassment and from everything possible. She slumped her shoulders and looked away, not able to close her eyes due to shock.

When they boarded the elevator, the guy talked again. "Did you know? We've met some times before already," he said casually while petting Happy. Wait a minute, was Happy his cat? It had visited her many times but she sincerely didn't know who was it's owner yet.

Lucy lifted her gaze to him with a questioning look started to form. He shrugged smiling.

"Yeah, maybe you don't remember 'cause you were sleep walking."

"WHAT?!" she shouted immediately.

"Like, you're the kind of person that goes around asking for indecent things asleep. I should have remembered you faster," he said laughing. Lucy's face lost all its colors after processing what he was implying. All her features cried "no, please, dear God, **NO** " and the guy lost it, chuckles escaping his lips uncontrollably until they became howls of laughter. Lucy glared at him and the elevator stopped. She wanted to get as far away from that guy as possible, but it seemed he lived in the same floor as her. Just her luck. When she opened her door and intended to close it with a THUD behind her, the guy called her again.

"Hey! My name's Natsu! Whenever you need something you can ask me! I'm on the 7-D. Thanks for taking care of Happy. He tends to do whatever he wants."

Lucy processed the words, for a moment stopping in her trucks. She looked back at the hallway and saw him standing there with a smile and Happy in his arms. Looking at him again, he didn't seem like a psycho or a madman. Maybe he was even a person she could be friends with. She looked away, blushing a bit. "My name's Lucy and… I'll think about it."

* * *

 **Alright! I wish you liked that ;) I'm just eager to write. I will use some of the themes to create other stories in spanish.**


	2. Complicated

**Writing Challenge; Second Theme**

 **Complicated**

Natsu was the strongest man he knew. He was the all mighty Salamander of Fairy Tail. He was loyal, caring, funny and many other positive adjectives. Normally he didn't have a care in the world except for his friends and food, so the predicament he had fallen into was literally driving him crazy.

The guild doors opened interrupting his chaotic thoughts and in came his blond companion Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu swallowed down, for the reason for his sleepless nights was none other than the blond. And it wasn't that she had done something horrible, nor she had transformed into a beast or a blood-sucking creature. She probably didn't even know what she had done. It was just Natsu and his crazy body playing some kind of trick on him.

The blond woman walked directly to his table, a big smile illuminating her face as soon as she laid eyes on him. And along with her, as if it was a giant bubble of smoke, came a delicious scent of strawberries, vanilla, honey and milk that hit Natsu's nose with full force. He inched back unconsciously and grabbed the chair with both hands, fearing that if he wasn't securely attached to something, he was going to pounce at the woman at any given minute.

Lucy sat down in front of him still smiling and it felt like she had submerged him in the center of her bubble. Every breath he took, even the smallest one, was like consuming a drug that went directly to his brain. He didn't want anything to do with it but he wanted more of it nonetheless. And if it could be eternally administered to him, better yet.

He swallowed down hard again and suddenly noticed Lucy was talking to him about something. He didn't seem able to concentrate on her words. It was as if English had left his brain or as if it had never been part of his world at all. He blinked. All her words sounded unrecognizable until she said "love". Then came a lot of other incomprehensible words until she said "date" and this went on. Natsu's brain only seemed to recognize specific words, all strangely related to love. He narrowed his eyes and tried to concentrate with all his might. He had to catch all of Lucy's words at least in one sentence. He started hearing some pronouns, some verbs and suddenly Lucy said (with some strange words in between) "Natsu", "I", "love" and "you".

A chill run all along Natsu spine, sending shivers all over his body. He blinked many times without realizing how his body temperature was rising or the way his face was reddening. A weak "aaah" scaped his mouth full of fear and the dreaded certainty that Lucy had NOT just said that. It was his body that was playing dirty and horrifying tricks on him and his best friend in the world. That was all. He was NOT in this situation. Couldn't be.

The man stood up in a blink making Lucy halt in her chat and look at him surprised.

"Natsu…?" She asked hesitantly.

The man glared at her. Or at least tried, because with how red his face was and the way his lips were trembling, it wasn't a very convincing look. Then, as fast as he had stood, he stomped away, hands on his pockets.

Lucy was left staring at him not knowing what to think. Then her shoulders slumped. She knew she shouldn't have believed what that fortune teller said and she shouldn't have done that spell on Natsu. "Be attracted to her like a bee to flowers"? Yeah, right. She should have known better than to believe her and confess. Oh god, she just wished Natsu didn't think much of this incident. She wanted a reset button right now!

(Lucy didn't know she didn't need such button as Natsu was POINTEDLY going to avoid talking about this day for as long as life permitted him to)

* * *

 _All right! Second one. I wish you like it :) This one is shorter that the previews one but it was really fun writting it. Hugs! Please review! :D_


End file.
